1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to means for intercepting, deflecting, concentrating, receiving or collecting "nonmaterials", such as electromagnetic (EM) waves, by using "nonmaterials". More particularly it relates to systems in which "nonmaterial" deflectors are used to make more solar energy available to a receiver such as: solar energy collector, solar cell(s), windows, walls, roofs, other solar thermal systems and optical systems.
The field of the invention thus includes: optics, electromagnetic (EM) waves, (solar) energy, solar energy collector, deflection (e.g. refraction, total internal reflection, reflection), fiber-optics-like guiding of EM waves using EM waves, communication, solar thermal systems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, solar energy collectors have suffered from the serious limitation of having to have rather large material surface area to be able to collect enough solar energy for some applications. Examples of such applications include powering vehicles, power driven equipments, furnaces and even heating of buildings. In many cases the surface area requirement is not only repulsive but is sometimes prohibitive, and could moreover aggravate structural problems especially under high wind conditions. Of course sometimes the required area is simply not available. Imagine providing a motorcycle the amount of collector area which would permit its continuous normal operation. Though this problem did not escape recognition, there has been what seems like a subconscious succumbing to the failings and inconveniences, due probably to subconscious assumption that it is the "nature" of solar energy for which nothing can be done. Efforts to resolve this have mainly involved using some other material objects like heliostats, reflecting surfaces (or mirrors) and lenses to focus solar rays on the collector. Also there have been efforts to depend on removable solar-rechargeable batteries. In a broader context, heretofore interception, deflection, collection, intensification, or concentration of nonmaterials (e.g. EM waves) have been largely dependent on the use of material objects and other unsatisfactory measures. These old systems waste materials, and leave such to be desired in many respects, including: economy, convenience, power, performance/effectiveness, versatility, reliability. These pose very serious problems, especially in the area of solar energy collection. Also there are currently many efforts (worldwide), especially in the USA, to improve use of solar energy. This invention promises great advances in all of above, as well as in other, areas.
NOTE: "Nonmaterial" is something which is somewhat intangible (as opposed to solids and liquids). Examples of "nonmaterial" include: solar radiation, thermal radiation, radiant energies, processed (or manipulated) electromagnetic radiation/waves (such as laser beam, maser beam, intensified solar beam ISB, intensified electromagnetic radiation), other electromagnetic waves, electric field, magnetic field, gaseous/particulate matter. Also some combination of "nonmaterial(s)" which is not substantially in solid or liquid form is a "nonmaterial".
Henceforth I will refer to "nonmaterial" simply as nonmaterial.
The invention is Nonmaterial Deflector-enhanced Collector (NDC). That is, basically, a collector or receiver of nonmaterial enhanced by means which enables deflection of nonmaterial with nonmaterial. Many variations of this exist.